Celestial Bonds (Being Revised)
by DragonPrincess18
Summary: Lucy has an older sister. They decide to run away from their old life so they can learn more about the world. They both made a promise that one day they would join Fairy Tail. The rambunctious guild won't know what hit them when these two sisters decide to join. Secrets will be revealed and bonds will strengthen. When darkness comes, can the light prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the story I am going to be focusing on from now on. I am hoping it will help with my writer's block and help me become a better writer.**

 **Hope you will like the story. I will also be adding my own character to it which will link into the reason why my story is called _Celestial Bonds._ This will also mostly revolve around my OC and those close to her.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters except any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

We begin the story within a big mansion seemingly in the middle of nowhere. In this mansion within the hallways we see a little girl not even 3 years old running towards a room at the end of the hall, stumbling a few times due to her short legs. From this room screams could be heard. It was the little girl's mother who was in labor with her younger sibling. The little girl couldn't wait to meet her young sibling even though they would only be half siblings since her step father married into the Heartfilia Family.

The little girl never knew her own father and her mother never talked about him but she knew that they loved each other dearly or she wouldn't have been born. She had finally reached the room she was running towards. It was the infirmary that her mother ensured stayed stocked up as she had converted it from a guest room. She peeked inside the door to see her mother still screaming while holding on tightly to her step fathers hand as the doctor told her that she was nearly done. This made the little girl wonder when she would meet her sibling.

She had been sleeping before her mother's screams had woken her up and she knew that her sibling was coming. The little girl stayed quiet as she continued to watch her step father and the doctor encourage her mother to keep pushing. She was smarter than people gave her credit for but even though she knew where babies came from it didn't mean that she wasn't innocent. There were many things that she didn't know about. The screaming finally stopped and she saw her mother smile as crying was heard throughout the room.

 _'I wonder how babies are made and how they get inside a Mama's stomach' the little girl thought as she stared at her smiling parents._

She watched as the baby was handed to her mother who smiled one of her brightest smiles even though she looked really tired. The doctor was talking to her step father at the side of the room so she decided to sneak in. Once she was in the room she tiptoed over to her mother who looked exhausted and happy at the same time. When she got to the side of her mother's bed she climbed on it to sit next to her mother and glanced at the bundle in her arms.

Her mother looked at her and smiled even wider if it was possible, this caused the curious little girl to give a small smile back. The little girl then looked over at her step father but he was still busy talking to the doctor.

"Rei" her called getting her attention. She looked back towards her mother. "This is your little sister Lucy" her mother said smiling tiredly as she held the baby so that Rei could see.

"Lucy" Rei asked. When her mother nodded the little girl moved closer to the baby resting against their mothers chest. "Lucy... she is so small Mama" Rei commented with a smile.

"You were this small too" her mother laughed. Rei was suddenly picked up into strong arms which caused her to squeal loudly thus almost waking her little sister.

"Sshhh, you don't want to wake up your little sister do you" a masculine voice commented with fake sternness.

"Papa" Rei called as she hugged him around the neck.

"So why are you up young lady" he chastised with a small smile.

Rei snuggled into his neck while his arms secured her to his frame. She mumbled into his neck but both adults heard her clearly. He sat down in the chair next to his wife and sleeping baby while he manoeuvred Rei to sit in his lap.

"Jude" the mother called her husband.

"Yes Layla" Jude spoke quietly.

"We have two beautiful girls now" Layla smiled towards her husband.

Jude looked from his wife and youngest daughter to his step daughter who had fallen asleep in his lap and was mumbling something in her sleep. Both adults turned to her when they heard her mumble _"I will protect Lucy, no matter what"._

"Yes we do and if anything happens at least we know Rei will protect Lucy" Jude stated.

Layla just smiled before she too drifted to sleep with Lucy next to her on the bed. Jude smiled as he took in the scene of his family. He then gently placed Rei on the bed beside her mum so that she was snuggled up to her Layla who held Lucy securely to her chest as she slept. Jude then sat back in the seat intending to catch some sleep of his own.

 _'I hope nothing bad befalls upon my family' was his last thought._

* * *

 **(Timeskip-7 years later)**

Lucy was seven now making Rei nine and a half years old. Their mother Layla had started teaching them Celestial Spirit Magic. Rei started learning when she had turned seven so she was further ahead than Lucy. Their father Jude worked most of the time but he spent as much time as he could with them. In a word these two young girls where spoilt rotten by their parents but that didn't mean they where selfish.

It was also made a rule that if they wanted to learn magic that they needed to study seriously since one of them may have to take over the Heartfilia Konzern when they are older or marry someone. But they didn't mind learning things magic and non-magic since it taught them about the world. Today was another day of trying to summon a Silver Key.

Lucy was having slight difficulty since her magic was still developing but Rei could do it with ease. At night they would star-gaze with their mother and sometimes their father would join them. It was an hour later when they had to report to the library for their lessons with their tutors. Rei went ahead first since Lucy wanted to talk to their mother. Layla looked at her youngest daughter worriedly as she scuffed her foot on the ground.

"Mama" Lucy called quietly.

"Hmm" Layla hummed in question.

Lucy finally looked up at her mother with sad eyes. "Why does Rei find magic easy" she asked with wet eyes.

"Sigh, Lucy everyone learns at their own pace" Layla said as she took her youngest daughters hand steering her towards the mansion. "Rei also has larger magic reserves than you and she also started learning magic earlier since she is older" she added.

"But..." Lucy started but stopped when her mother stopped and put both her hands on her shoulders.

"No buts Lucy just learn at your own pace. I know in my heart that both you and Rei will become great Celestial Mages" Layla stated as she looked straight into her daughters eyes.

"Yes Mama" Lucy answered.

"Now let's get you to your lessons or Papa will get angry" Layla commented softly.

Lucy only nodded her head as they started walking again. Layla took Lucy straight to the library and apologized to the tutor for being late. The tutor however waved it off while saying that both girls learn fast so Lucy should catch up easily. Layla smiled at her daughters before turning and leaving the library. She then headed towards Jude's study. When she peeked in she saw him working on some paperwork. She smiled at him once he looked up at her and he smiled in return before putting his pen down.

"How is their magic training coming along" Jude asked.

"Great but Lucy is a little down" Layla said with a small sad smile.

"Why" Jude inquired.

"Because Rei is learning quicker than her" Layla answered.

Jude sighed sadly. Layla walked over and sat on the sofa seat to the side of his desk. Jude got up and walked over to sit next to his wife. He pulled her into a hug once he was seated next to her. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Jude broke the silence.

"What did you tell Lucy" Jude asked in a caring way.

"That it was because Rei started learning earlier than her and that everyone learns at a different pace. Which is true but Rei is learning abnormally fast" Layla responded quietly.

"Well it could be because of what _'he'_ is. So it isn't yours or her fault and Lucy will just have to learn to be patient" Jude consoled his wife.

"I guess your right but how do you tell you're youngest daughter that her older sister is only her half sister. And what's worse not even fully..." Layla started only to be cut off by her husband.

"Layla don't say it. Rei doesn't even know about her true heritage yet or her father but we are her family so it doesn't matter what she is" Jude yelled at his wife and he was inwardly glad that his study was soundproof.

"But what do I tell her when she is old enough. Her and Lucy deserve to know but their so young and I'm scared Jude" Layla cried into her husband's chest.

Jude wrapped his arms more tightly around his crying wife. "We tell them the truth and there is no reason to be scared Layla. I'm here with you and will be till the end" he said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"But Jude we both know I don't have much longer to live" Layla stated before crying into his chest harder.

"I know. We will tell them when Lucy turns ten" Jude surmised.

Layla nodded into his chest having finally stopped crying. Jude kept holding her though as he knew that she was still upset about the whole thing.

* * *

 **(Timeskip-some years later)**

Rei and Lucy stood hand in hand crying as their mother's coffin was set into the ground in front of the angel statue in the Heartfilia graveyard. Their father stood away from them and was acting quite coldly though Rei understood him. Lucy however was still too young to understand and only wanted to be comforted by their father. It started raining heavier as soon as their mother had been buried and the angel headstone moved into place. Rei stood in front of her mother's grave staring blankly at it as she thought about what she and Lucy where told only a few days ago.

 _'Why didn't I notice it sooner? Things concerning magic have always come easy to me but now that I know why..., I don't understand. Mama what should I do" Rei thought sadly._

Lucy was still trying to get comfort from their father who had started to walk back to the mansion and get back to his work. But he only shoved her off and yelled at her causing her to cry even more. Rei was too out of it to notice.

 _"Rei" a soft voice called._

This caused Rei to look up and she saw her mother's spirit. She stared blankly at her and the spirit only smiled sadly before pointing behind her eldest daughter. Rei turned and looked at where she was pointing and noticed her younger sister crying as their father walked away.

 _"Didn't you promise to protect Lucy" Layla's spirit asked._

Rei only nodded. _"Then go and comfort her, my dear. Don't be angry with your father too much. He is just as sad and hurt as the both of you. Remember what I taught you and Lucy. Don't forget" Layla smiled before finally moving on_

"I will, Mama" Rei answered before Layla fully disappeared.

Rei then walked over to her crying sister who was sitting on her butt on the ground and getting herself covered in mud. She knelt down in front of Lucy and pulled her into her chest hugging her tightly. Lucy hugged her back just as tightly as she all out sobbed in anguish.

"It will be alright Lucy. I'm here for you so don't cry, Imouto" Rei whispered.

"Rei-nee" Lucy cried desperately.

They may have learned that they are only half sisters not that long ago but they had bonded years ago. Rei and Lucy both knew that more hardships where to come in the future. They however didn't know just how right they were. But it wouldn't get between the bonds that they had forged together.

* * *

 **And that's it for the prologue. Hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to review and criticism is very much welcome as it will help my writing get better.**

 **But please remember that I am still a beginner and usually prefer reading to writing. As for Rei's origins they will be revealed sometime in the far or near future.**

 _ **Edited**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the first official chapter. I don't really have much to say but I hope you enjoy the story so far.**

 **Years have past since the prologue. Lucy is already a Fairy Tail mage and the blank areas till now follow canon. I may also add in some flashbacks.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters except any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Members and Laxus Returns**

Everything was quite rowdy within the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild. The only people missing was Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe along with Laxus. There was a party going on to celebrate the guild being rebuilt and for the new members. It wasn't as rowdy as it usually was but still quite loud. The new members happened to be Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox. Some members weren't happy about the new addition of mages but tried to accept it.

Outside the guild a female figure stood looking at the impressive guild. But this figure who was accompanied by a small red and white fox had heard about the war Fairy Tail had with Phantom Lord. The figure whose facial features where covered by the hood of her jumper. She and the fox headed towards the doors of the famous guild intent on joining. As soon as the female opened the door all attention in the guild turned towards her.

Most mages went back to what they where doing when they saw it was just someone entering the guild. However some continued to watch her as she walked up to the Master who was on top of the bar drinking beer.

"Excuse me" she said when she reached the small old man.

Her soft voice garnered most everyone in the guilds attention. With everyone watching her and her companion while she waited for the old man to speak made the female feel slightly nervous. Their eyes were piercing as if they were trying to see right through her.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" the Master of Fairy Tail asked.

"I would like to join you're guild" she responded quietly.

"Of course where would you like your stamp" Master inquired while Mirajane got the stamp out.

Everyone watched as the girl, made obvious by her voice and figure, crossed her arms while one hand went to her chin. This thinking pose reminded some members of the guild of a certain blond haired brown eyed beauty.

A few minutes later the female suddenly grabbed the bottom of her grey hoodied jumper and pulled it over her head. This revealed a blue t-shirt and long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with a straight fringe and shoulder length bangs. Only Mirajane and the Master could see her eyes which where golden brown in colour. The blond then lifted her t-shirt till it was under her breasts. This showed the guild that she had a tattoo. The tattoo was on her lower back and came around to the front of her hips.

The tattoo had a yellow sun on the left and a pale blue crescent moon on the right. Both were surrounded by small gold and silver stars that went around to the front and ended just above her waistband on each side.

"I would like it in the middle of my lower back" she said as she turned around.

"What colour" Mirajane asked holding up the stamp.

"Midnight blue with a gold outline please" she answered.

"Ok" Mirajane replied as she stamped the guild mark on the girl's lower back between the sun and moon part of her tattoo. "There you go" Mirajane said once she was done.

"Thanks. Names Rei" she introduced herself after sorting her t-shirt and pulling her jersey over her head.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss and that's Master Makarov. Welcome to Fairy Tail" the white haired barmaid greeted with a smile.

Rei smiled back causing Mirajane to see a resemblance to Lucy in the new girl. "Oh yeah. This is Vulpecula" Rei introduced her companion as she picked her up.

Vulpecula was mostly red with a white chest area and white tipped tail. Her eyes where slitted and brown in colour. She was larger than a normal fox but still quite small, coming up to her masters knees when standing and over the knee when sitting. She was a Celestial Spirit.

"She is so adorable" Mirajane gushed.

"Thank you" the fox greeted thus revealing she could talk.

Before anyone could show their surprise that the fox could talk someone asked a question that had the guild on edge in curiosity. "Hey do you know Lucy Heartfillia?" the brunette at the other side of the bar asked in a slur. This is Cana Alberona, the resident drunk.

"Yes. Why?" Rei inquired with the tilt of her head.

"How do you know her? Did you meet her when she a was on a mission? or do you just know about her family background?" a small blunette questioned rapidly. This is Levy McGarden, the resident bookworm.

"She's my younger sister" Rei replied with a sweat-drop.

"WHAT" The whole guild shouted.

"That explains the resemblance" Mirajane muttered to herself though Cana heard her anyway.

"So what magic do you use" a girl with short straight violet hair asked. This is Laki Olietta, the resident future carpenter.

"Celestial Spirit Magic and Light Magic" Rei answered as she took out her keys from her hoodied jumper pocket.

"That's quite a lot of keys you have" a man with sandy brown hair commented. This is Max Alors, the resident sandman and gift shop vendor.

"Ah, thanks. They're my friends" Rei smiled brightly.

 _'Just like Lucy' everyone in the guild thought smiling back._

No one else got the chance to talk as Team Natsu entered the guild with a loud **_'We're back'_** and some grumbling on Natsu's part. They were greeted with a warm **_'Welcome back'._** It was then that the master decided to introduce the new members to them, Rei pulling her hood up again with a mischievous smile on her face as she walked behind the Master.

"Good you brats are back" the master grinned. "We have some new members to introduce" he added.

"Who is it? Gramps" Natsu exclaimed.

"You may know them" Makarov commented.

"This is Juvia Lockser and... huh where did the others go" Master Makarov said.

"Juvia is glad to be of service" Juvia stated with a large smile.

"Heh, so you joined after all" Gray laughed in good nature.

"You helped us a lot at Akane" Erza piped up referring to what happened a few days ago.

"It's all thanks to you! Juvia will work hard to prove herself worthy of Fairy Tail" Juvia beamed.

"Glad to have you" Lucy smiled towards her new friend.

"Love Rival" Juvia suddenly glared at Lucy.

* * *

Somewhere else in the guild Gajeel was hiding and if asked he would deny it but he was also sulking. He didn't want to meet Team Natsu so soon after all that he's done. He however knew he would have to face Lucy Heartfilia sooner or later just like he did with the blue haired Shrimp.

Suddenly he sensed and smelt a presence next to him. He looked to the side of him to see the sister of the blond that he had tortured. She had her grey hoody covering her hair and half her face but he already knew what she looked like.

"You don't like crowds much do you, Black Steel Gajeel" Rei commented amused.

"What do you want" Gajeel grunted.

"Nothing" Rei remarked as she took her hood down.

"Hmph!" Gajeel looked away in annoyance.

Rei just giggled before her attention was moved to Master Makarov and Team Natsu. Team Natsu looked shocked at the revelation that Gajeel had joined their guild. Rei just watched as he looked in front of him as most of Team Natsu blew a casket with Juvia trying to defend her friend. Rei had yet to be noticed as Gajeel's form hid her from view with him being bigger than her.

"Now, now... They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, yes?" Master Makarov tried to placate the upcoming chaos.

"Yeah..." Levy who was hiding behind a table spoke up. "I d-don't mind at a-all..." Levy stuttered out as Lucy turned towards her.

Rei noticed that two guys, one a ginger with a weird hat and the other a brunette with a plant-like hairstyle were glaring at Gajeel. Now Rei knew she needed to know the full story so she could understand why the Levy girl was scared out of her wits and the guys glaring like overprotective boyfriends. It was then that she noticed the pink haired boy, Natsu if she recalled from her sisters letters, come over to Gajeel's side of the table.

"This has got to be a joke!" Natsu yelled angrily after slamming one of his hands down on the table in front of where Gajeel was sitting. "You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?" Natsu asked as he continued shouting.

Gajeel suddenly turned towards Natsu with a glare in his eyes and a grin. "Don't worry. I ain't sharing my work!" Gajeel stated menacingly.

Before things could get out of hand even further, Rei stood up from beside Gajeel thus gathering the attention of Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, Juvia and Master Makarov. Lucy looked shocked as she recognized her immediately but then she smiled brightly much to the confusion of her team. She walked around the table to stand between Gajeel and Natsu before crossing her arms.

"I think it's best if you just accept Master Makarov's decision" Rei advised those in front of her.

"Who are you?" Gray asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who am I?" Rei inquired with her head tilted to the left.

Then she suddenly smiled when he nodded at her along with the pink haired boy and red haired girl. Rei looked towards a teary eyed but smiling Lucy who looked like she was holding herself back from something.

"I would also like to know" Erza added in her own opinion.

Gajeel just stared at her with a smirk on is face awaiting the looks on their faces when she tells him who she is. "My name is Rei Heartfilia" the blonde smirked.

Team Natsu was shocked still while Lucy finally let her tears of happiness fall. Gajeel was trying to hold in his laughter at the way Erza, Gray and Natsu's faces looked. The Master however had no such reservations as he was laughing loudly while rolling around on the floor. It was a few minutes later that they finally snapped out of their shock and glared at the blond standing in front of the black haired male who destroyed their guild.

"If you are related to Luce then why are you protecting the guy that beat her and Levy up" Natsu yelled furiously while he lit his fists on fire.

"I actually agree with Natsu on this one" Gray declared as his fists glowed with a misty aura.

"Why would you stand up for a guy like him" Erza demanded with a sword pointed at the blonde haired, golden eyed female.

Rei suddenly stopped smiling and her face went blank even her eyes didn't show emotion as she straightened up. Lucy noticed the change in atmosphere around her older sister so she stopped smiling and wiped away her tears. She then slowly edged away from her team and sister taking Juvia with her. She then reached down to the still shaking in fright Levy to pull her along with her and retreated two tables away.

"Whats wrong Lu-chan/Love Rival" both blunettes asked.

"Rei-nee only ever get's like that when she is angry at something" Lucy commented with a quiver in her voice.

Gajeel who had heard her just felt confused as to why the blonde in front of him would be angry. Master Makarov who sobered up immediately when the Rei's aura changed from carefree to silent anger stayed a distance away but made sure to stay close enough so that things didn't get out of hand. He knew that the three more destructive members of Team Natsu where going to learn an important lesson today.

Suddenly the three Team Natsu members attacked. Rei however stood tall not moving or even conjuring any of her magic. Her fox spirit Vulpecula sat on the table behind her ready to move if her friend so wished it. Natsu got close to her first with his flaming fists, he swung his right at her face but she caught it with her bare hand.

Gray who was coming from her other side and conjuring up an ice sword which was stopped by Natsu slamming right into him. Both males went careening into a pillar hard enough to keep them out of the fight but still conscious. Then Erza slashed at her with her sword, still not moving from standing in front of Gajeel she grabbed the sword with her left hand in a tight grip. Then she hit the sword out of the red head's with a sharp kick, catching it in mid air before pointing the sword back at the red head.

"I see my little sister never mentioned anything about me" Rei said blankly.

"Why should it matter" Erza stated through gritted teeth. Natsu and Gray just grunted in agreement.

"Well you see I don't tolerate people who attack someone who is supposed to be their comrade even if they used to be the enemy" Rei stated with a glare on her formally blank face.

Erza froze in actual fear at the glare directed at her. "I thought Fairy Tail was a guild that forgave people for their past misdeeds" Rei added stabbing the sword in the ground before walking over to the job board, grabbing a random request and getting the master to allow it.

Rei then walked past everyone in her way and towards the door with her fox spirit Vulpecula following her. Gajeel and the Master stared at her in slight shock for the words she had said. The three that attacked her were thinking over what she said while Juvia and Lucy where smiling brightly. Levy was just confused and didn't know what to think.

 _'I guess I will talk to her later. She probably took a job so she could cool off.' Lucy thought before looking at her frozen in thought and shock team._

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Rei had left the guild. The three that attacked her had accepted her words and realised she was right before they sat down to interrogate Lucy about her sister. Lucy only told them a few things that she deemed her sister would allow them to know for now when they weren't on such good terms.

Her friends just had to go and get themselves on her bad side. _'I'm just glad that Rei will give them a second chance' Lucy thought happily._

Then suddenly all the lights went off with the only light coming from the stage. Mirajane sat on a chair with a guitar in hand and a microphone floating in front of her. She then started to sing with the whole guild cheering for her. By now Team Natsu was sitting at their usual table listening to Mira sing and Natsu was grumbling about Fairy Tail not being the same.

Master Makarov watched his children all with a serious face as he listened to the song Mira was singing. _'Fairy Tail's children are sure to continue to grow... It may be time for me to start thinking about **that**...' Makarov mused inwardly with a serious expression and closed eyes._

When Mirajane finished singing the whole guild cheered happily. It was when Macao Conbolt asked who would be next that it turned out to be Gajeel much to everyone else's shock. Natsu was more vocal about his shock. However when he started singing people started to throw rubbish at him while others actually cheered.

It just gets worse when Natsu insults him and a fight starts up in the guild hall between Natsu and Gajeel before the whole guild got dragged into it. Master started crying while Lucy and Happy hid behind the bar for safety. Natsu started looking around from where he landed on the ground.

"Now this is more like Fairy Tail..." Natsu commented with a happy grin before he was hit by an iron pole.

* * *

Outside as this was going on, Rei who had actually stayed to see what would happen smiled at the noise coming from her new home. And a tall blond haired man with a black jacket that had grey fur trim was also listening to the noise coming from the guild in silent anger. Rei noticed this but didn't comment and instead looked at the job she had picked and realised it would take a few days.

 **Need Help With A Dark Guild!**

 _ **Requirements:** Strong mage or group of mages._

 _ **Location:** In the forest near Rose Town._

 _ **Type of Mission:** Defeating the Dark Guild 'Snake Venom'._

 _ **Description:** Please help us! They are breaking into our stores and driving away customers. More information will be available at the Mayor's House at the center of town! Please come we really need someone's help!_

 _ **Reward:** 500,000 Jewels and a Key (may be a Celestial Spirit Key).  
_

 _'Hm seems I will be needing someone to help me with this job request' Rei thought as she headed towards South Gate Park._

When she reached the park she jumped into the tree and sat on a high branch with Vulpecula in her lap. After an hour she had sent Vulpecula back to the Celestial Spirit World for rest. It was a few minutes after this that she saw four people arrive. Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel was who had entered the park and where standing under the tree she was sitting in.

She stayed there to listen in but she knew that Gajeel knew she was there if the brief glance upward was anything to go by. Levy the only girl of Team Shadow Gear chose to hide behind the tree trunk while the two males stood in front of it glaring at the former Phantom Lord mage.

"What's the deal calling me out here?" Gajeel demanded gruffly. "I was thinking about going out on a job..." he added with a grunt.

"A job?" Jet inquired angrily.

"You're the guy who destroyed the guild! You have no right going on a job" Droy shouted at the dragon slayer.

"You guys sure are petty" Gajeel remarked.

Jet and Droy just glared even harder at him while Levy inched forward a little in worry but stayed hidden behind the large tree trunk. "Stop it... I... don't hold any grudges at all..." Levy spoke up trying to placate them.

 _'She may not hold any grudges but she is scared of him' Rei commented in her thoughts. 'Now Gajeel what are you going to do' she added curiously._

"This is how we..." Jet started with a menacing look on is face.

"...settle the score!" Droy finished with a similar menacing look.

Gajeel just smirked at them. Rei was now crouching on the thick branch she was on while watching what was going on with slight interest. She was also getting ready to interfere if needed.

"You won't be feeling so confident for long!" Jet commented as he sped forward with his **_Speed Magic_**.

Jet hit Gajeel who was sent flying backwards before he sped after him again and Droy threw magic seeds on the ground which turned into green vine-like things shaped like a knuckle at the ends. Gajeel was hit with them but he didn't try to fight back. When the plants had finished their job Jet attacked again sending the Iron Dragon Slayer sliding back along the ground leaving dirt trails.

Levy who was still watching was getting worried about her friends and what may happen to them. Jet and Droy seemed to notice this as well. Rei wasn't paying attention to the fight fully as she was trying to pinpoint the large magic she had sensed a few seconds before. But she didn't have to look far as someone came from behind the fighting mages and Levy who turned around when the person spoke.

"What kind of bullying is this?" the person now known as a man by the sound of his voice commented arrogantly.

Jet and Droy turned around while Gajeel just stared as he ignored his slight pain. "Laxus" the two males exclaimed in shock.

Rei turned around on the branch to see a large muscled man with spiky slicked back blond hair with a small tuft falling on his forehead and blue-grey eyes. He had a distinct lightning-bolt shaped scar going through his right eye. He was wearing bluish-black trousers which were held up by a reddish belt and a purple wide-collared shirt. He also had a long black coat with grey trimming draped over his shoulders, black boots and magic headphones on is ears that attach to a device on his belt.

Laxus started talking while walking towards Gajeel and continued talking when he stopped in front of him. The things he was saying were things that people whom he overheard while on the road had said about Fairy Tail. When he finished he was very angry and sparking with electricity, Rei tensed but stayed where she was even when Gajeel screamed in pain as he was hit with lightning.

Rei tensed even further when after the electricity stopped Laxus attacked him again by punching the ground and sending more lightning towards him. This time Gajeel was sent flying across the ground leaving a dent in the ground. Jet shouted at him that he was taking it too far and Rei landed next to the beat up Iron Dragon Slayer much to the surprise of the others.

Rei kneeled down next to him while the others had their own thoughts. _'He wasn't even trying to fight back as he wanted us to think of him as a comrade. That's why it seems so one-sided' Team Shadow Gear thought in worry and slight horror._ Levy even had her hands over her mouth because of the shock she felt.

Laxus started to kick Gajeel in the head as electricity coursed along his body still but Rei wouldn't allow it and stood up while pushing at Laxus' chest to get him off of Gajeel. This however proved useless as he sent her flying with a blast of lightning.

"REI" Team Shadow Gear exclaimed in worry.

Gajeel grunted as he looked towards were the blond was trying to stand up while wincing in pain but she hadn't even screamed. "That all you got Sparky. I know someone who's lightning actually hurts" Rei smirked in amusement.

 _'What is she doing, provoking Laxus like that' Levy thought in shock._

 _'Rei...' Gajeel thought in slight worry but then his face met the dirt as Laxus used his foot to push him down._

"What did you say girl" Laxus glared at her. _'Good his attention is off Gajeel now' Rei thought with an inward clap on the back._ "I asked you something, Bitch" Laxus yelled in anger.

"I said you're lightning don't hurt. Hm it actually tickled a little" Rei taunted with an innocent smile and tilt of her head. Everyone else in the clearing was looking at her like she was insane. Laxus however started moving towards her in anger.

"YOU BITCH!" Laxus screamed in rage. He sent a large scale lightning attack at her through both the air and ground.

Rei braced herself for the attack but when it hit she just barely managed to hold in her pain. However she was breathing heavily and shaking from the effort to keep the pain in while sparks danced on her slightly charred skin.

"Laxus stop it...you're taking it too far" Levy commentated.

"Weaklings should just stay quiet" He shouted as he turned round sending a bolt of lightning towards the young script mage.

"LEVY" Jet and Droy yelled in worry.

Levy crossed her arms in front of her face. However suddenly she was pulled into an embrace with her face squished into something soft. The attack never came though as Gajeel had managed to get in front of her and Rei who was hugging her. He took the attack right on his arm turned iron club.

Levy opened her eyes once she felt herself being released from the hug to see Gajeel had protected her and Rei who had been hugging her. "Are you done now" Gajeel inquired. When he got no reply he started walking away. "I have work to do" he commented.

"Hey wait up Gajeel, I have something to ask you" Rei called after him before joining him as they walked away.

"Gajeel" Levy said softly.

Laxus humphed before turning and leaving in the opposite direction. Jet and Droy were pestering Levy to see if she was alright but she just stood there in thought.

* * *

When Gajeel and Rei were far enough away from the park, Rei had asked him if he wanted to join in on the job she picked to which he agreed since he hadn't picked one for himself yet. Rei had then used some **Light Magic** to heal both of them slightly since the healing spell wasn't that strong.

"So why did you help me out earlier" Gajeel asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

They had been heading towards the train station for the past couple of minutes. "No reason" Rei replied with a shrug.

"I find that hard to believe" Gajeel commented with a scowl.

"How so" Rei responded casually.

"Because of what I did to you're sister not that long ago" Gajeel said still scowling.

"Don't get me wrong I do hate you for what you did to Lucy" Rei state as both stopped just short of the train station. "But I am willing to forgive you since I know you were only following your masters orders" Rei added.

She started walking towards the ticket booth not waiting for Gajeel to process what she said. Gajeel grunted before walking nonchalently over to a bench. A few minutes later he was joined with Rei sitting next to him.

"Here's you're ticket" she said with a small smile.

"Thanks" Gajeel murmurred.

"You're welcome" Rei replied.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. "Can I ask you a question?" Rei asked suddenly. Gajeel looked at her from the corner of his red eyes before he sighed. "Sure whatever" Gajeel grunted.

Rei turned towards him with a curious expression. "Why did you join Fairy Tail?" Rei asked. Gajeel opened his mouth to reply with a stupid remark but he was interrupted. "I want the truth. Its not like I will judge you or anything" Rei stated truthfully.

Gajeel saw that she was telling the truth. It was easy for him to tell who was lieing or not as it came with being a dragon slayer. "Fine. I joined Fairy Tail because I wanted to change myself. Not only as a person who fights to protect but also so I wouldn't be alone again" he said while staring straight into Rei's smiling golden eyes with his intense red.

Rei nodded before smiling brightly. "You can count on me to be you're friend since frankly I actually like you" she remarked with bright smile. However her eyes were dancing with mischeif.

 _'I still plan on getting back at him for hurting Lucy even though I have forgiven him. Well what's a little friendly spar when we get back to show him his place' Rei thought in slight sadistic glee._

A shiver went up Gajeel's spine and he couldn't help but feel dread. _'I have a feeling she isn't over something yet but at least I'm getting somewhere. And she ain't so bad' Gajeel mused inwardly._ The train arrived just as he thought that and so both mages stood up from the bench.

* * *

 **Well that's that for this chapter. Some characters may be a bit OCC but thats because I haven't watched or read Fairy Tail in a while and I feel like changing things a bit.**

 **Well hope you liked it. The next chapter will continue from where I left off on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

 **I'm sorry if I confused you guys but no Rei isn't really stronger than Laxus. Well maybe magically but thinking logically Lucy is also stronger magically because it takes a lot to summon Celestial Spirits and keep them out for battle. It also takes a lot to learn more than one magic.**

 **The next couple of chapters will center around the job Rei and Gajeel are on. May have add a flashback to the chapter but who knows it depends on how I feel.**

 ** _Warning: Some characters may be_ _a_ _little or a lot OCC._**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the character except any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Partnership and Friends?**

Gajeel and Rei sat on a bench at the train station in silence as they waited for the train to Rose Town to arrive. Both were starting to get a bit impatient as they had been waiting for about 30 minutes now.

"How long till that damn train gets here" Gajeel yelled in anger.

"Don't know" Rei said with an irritated sigh.

They sat in silence again, waiting for the train as they grew even more irritated by the passing seconds. Gajeel had started tapping his foot while Rei was sorting through her keys to see which spirits will be best for the mission.

Ten minutes later the train finally arrived. Rei and Gajeel grabbed their stuff and entered the train to find a private compartment. Once in their private compartment they sat down and got comfortable as it would take the train 3 hours to get to Rose Town.

They sat in silence until the train jerked as it started moving making both occupants groan in pain as they clutched their stomachs. Rei slowly lay down on her side of the compartment and covered her eyes with one of her arms.

Gajeel sat watching her as he leaned back in his seat. _'Wonder why she has motion sickness as well' he thought._ After a particularly horrible jerk of the train he groaned and decided to lay down as well since it seemed to be helping the female laying in the seat across from him.

Both lay in their seats trying not to puke their guts up everytime the train jerked. The journey was a long and hazardous one too the two laying in their seats.

* * *

Three hours later the two nineteen year olds stumbled off of the train with their luggage in tow looking worse for wear. They stumbled over too a bench to sit down and gather themselves together.

"Never again" Rei grumbled with a pale face.

"I know but for jobs that are quite far trains are needed" Gajeel commented queasily.

"Lets just sit here till we're back to feeling normal" Rei responded with a groan.

All she got was a grunt of agreement before silence reigned again.

 _'This guy is just as quiet as me or maybe even more' Rei thought before her stomach started to actually calm down a little._

 _'Why did Bunny-Girl never mention her sister before. It isn't any of my business but they seemed close with the way Bunny burst into tears at seeing her' Gajeel inwardly mused as he glanced at his partner for the mission._

"We should go" Gajeel grunted.

"Ok" Rei agreed.

Both then stood up before picking up their packs as they headed out of the train station. They walked towards the center of the town in comfortable silence until they reached the Mayors house. "You can do all the talking" Gajeel muttered with a scowl. Rei just glanced at him and nodded her head minutely as she figured she would have too anyway.

"Lets just get this over with" Rei sighed as she knocked on the door. When there was no answer she knocked again, harder this time. A few minutes later a handsome middle aged man with slicked back black hair and piercing blue eyes dressed in a butler uniform answered the door. "Yes. How may I help you?" e asked.

Rei blinked before smiling. "Hi. We are the Fairy Tail mages who accepted the job about the Dark Guild, Snake Venom" Rei greeted the butler as she handed him the job flyer. The butler took it from her hands and read it over before nodding and asking the two mages to follow him.

As they were walking through the Mayors house both mages looked around discreetly. There was many pictures on the wall of the Mayor, his family and even his staff. There was also pictures of the past mayors and what the town has looked out throughout the years with happy towns people within them. They finally reached the Mayors office door, well the two mages assumed thats what it was, which the butler knocked on the door. "Come in" a firm male voice said a few seconds later.

The butler opened the door to let them in before following and closing the door behind them. "Mayor Nakahara, the Fairy Tail mages are here" the butler greeted his employer. The mayor, a middle aged man slightly older than the butler, looked up from his paperwork. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and expressive green eyes.

He looked the two mages over before he sighed in relief having deemed them strong. "Thank you Sebastian. Please go and get our young guests here some tea" Nakahara said politely.

Sebastian bowed before leaving without a sound. The Mayor beckoned the two mages forward and then after shaking hands asked them to sit down. "I am so glad that you could come but there has been a few changes to the job that I will explain in a moment" the Mayor stated seriously.

The two mages nodded, Rei with a smile and Gajeel with a scowl as he leaned back into the couch. "My name is Akio Nakahara and as you already know I am the Mayor of Rose Town" He greeted the Fairy Tail mages.

"Nice to meet you Nakahara-san. I am Rei Heartfilia and my partner is Gajeel Redfox" Rei said with a smile before getting serious. "Is there anything you need to know about what we can do before you continue" Rei asked.

Mayor Nakahara sighed before nodding at them. "I would like to know what kind of magic you use, if that is alright with you two, Heartfilia-san, Redfox-san" Nakahara inquired politely.

"Yes that is ok and please call us by our first names" Rei asked with a polite smile. "I use Celestial Spirit Magic and to a degree Light Magic" Rei stated as she showed him her keys and made her hand glow yellow-gold with light.

"You're magics are very beautiful and rare, Rei-san" Akio commented with awe before turning to look at a now grinning Gajeel. "What magic do you use Gajeel-san" the Mayor asked excitedly.

"Gihihi, I use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic" Gajeel smirked at the amazement on the mayors face. The mayor laughed good natured after getting over his shock. "Well with two rare magic users I am sure that you can do this mission no problem even though it has escalated to an S-class" Mayor Akio stated seriously.

The atmosphere suddenly changed from happy go lucky to serious within a matter of seconds. It was to a staring match that the butler, Sebastian returned to with three cups of tea. He placed them in front of the clients and his employer before retreating to the door and standing by it. Gajeel kept glaring at the mayor who had a serious face but was trying to hide his look of hope that they would continue the mission. Rei was thinking all the pro's and con's over in her head and then finally decided what to do with a sigh.

"We will continue on with the mission..." Rei started and was interrupted by the Mayor repeatedly saying _**Thank You**._ "However, we will have to contact our Master and tell him what is going on. If he decides to send an S-class mage we will have to wait till they arrive to confront the **Snake Venom** guild" Rei emphasized her point seriously.

"That is understandable. The reward has been tripled as well but I don't know if the key I have is Celestial or not" Nakahara informed the two mages.

"May I see it. I should be able to determine if it is a Celestial Spirit Key or not" Rei said curiously. The mayor nodded and then took the key out of his desk drawer before handing it to the approaching girl. "Well it is certainly strange but I feel a familiar magic from it" Rei commented as she held the key.

She then examined the key more thoroughly. It was an earthy brown colour with a circular shield bow and a spear shaped blade that had leaves and vines swirling around it till the bow. _'This is the an Elemental Key and one of the only ones that I need' Rei thought ecstatically but on the outside she kept her facial features schooled._

Gajeel stared at her with a frown as he could smell her excitement from where he was sitting on the couch drinking his tea. When she finally looked up and smiled towards the mayor a few minutes later she said, "This is a rare Celestial Spirit known as one of the **_Elementals_** and I have been looking for it everywhere" Rei stated with a large smile.

"That's good to hear as I was starting to think it was a normal key. You see one of the **Snake Venom** mages is a Celestial Spirit Mage but he is strict and demanding of his spirits" the Mayor said with an angry scowl on his face. "I don't like people who treat spirits as tools" Rei growled angrily.

"Me either as they are still living beings even though they are immortal. That key you hold belonged to the mage I was talking about but since nothing happened everytime he tried to call the spirit forth when raiding the shops in town he threw it away" Nakahara said with a glare. Rei started trembling in rage but took deep breaths to calm down as she handed the key back to the mayor.

Gajeel watched her warily as she sat down and gulped down her tea before letting out a long breath to calm down. She was still angry but didn't show it on her face, however Gajeel could still see her shaking minutely. _'I hope I never say anything bad about Celestial Spirits ever. Bunny-Girl would probably react the same as her sister' Gajeel thought with a sweat drop as he actually felt sorry for the poor male celestial mage._ Well only slightly sorry for him as he was actually looking forward to seeing her wipe the floor with him.

"I'm sorry about that. I get like that when it involves things I care about especially celestial spirits" Rei stated with a slight bow. _'And my family' she added inwardly._

"That's ok" the mayor smiled in understanding as his late wife was a Celestial Spirit Mage but once she died he gave her keys to the local magic shop. "Now down to business. There is the Master of the guild, I am not sure which magic she uses as she never shows herself. After her there is about two S-class mages that joined recently, they are twin brothers but have different eye colours, the one with blue eyes uses Gravity Magic and the one with purple eyes uses Dark Magic" he explained.

"What about the Celestial Mage" Rei asked in confusion.

"He is an A-class mage. The rest of the guild are either A-class or B-class mages but most use holder type magic" Nakahara stated.

"Is that all we need to know" Gajeel grunted getting impatient.

"Yes, that is all we know about the guild. It is located in the forest somewhere but we haven't been able to locate it" Akio sighed sadly.

"That's alright as I have the perfect spirit for this type of thing" Rei smiled.

"Well then I guess I will leave it to you two then" Nakahara said gratefully.

The two mages just nodded before saying goodbye as they left. It was silent again as they walked through the streets trying to find a hotel to stay in for a few days. They found one on the outskirts just before a forest trail, it was called **The** **Rose Hotel** and was surrounded by rose bushes with different coloured roses on each bush. It was a quaint looking place that had a homey feel to it.

* * *

The got one room with two double beds. The room was painted in shades of white with pine wood furniture with a lacrima tv, a kitchenette and a bathroom. There was a vase of roses on the coffee table in front of the lacrima tv with a blue fabric couch that pulled out into another bed. The beds were made up in shades of blue as well. The kitchen cupboards were filled with food stuff and different flavoured beverages.

The drawers between the bed was filled with Rei's clothes in the first three and Gajeel's in the bottom three. They also had a bedside cabinet at the other side of each bed which were beside (a meter away) the window that had blue and white stripped curtains dangling from them. They lead to a balcony that overlooked the garden outback the hotel and then the wall next to it held the lacrima tv and the opposite side of the room had the kitchenette and door to the bathroom.

The kitchen and bathroom were painted in shades of white as well but had blue counter tops and cupboards. The bath, sink, shower floor and toilet was made from blue granite. The shower was a walk in shower with glass doors. The cupboard above the sink was done with pine wood and had a mirror on the doors, inside was toiletries complimentary to the hotel.

There was also a cupboard between the bathroom and kitchen that was stocked with extra pillows and blankets at one side while the other side held the towels. Gajeel was lounging on his bed which was the one closer to the kitchen because Rei claimed the one near the window. Rei finished looking around before going to sit on her bed and grabbed her Communication Lacrima from her coat pocket as she did so.

"We still need to contact the Master" Rei stated with a frown as she stared at her com. Lacrima. Gajeel grunted as he sat up. "I'll leave it to you then" he said before getting a change of clothes and heading towards the bathroom. Rei sighed as she heard the shower going on before she focused her thoughts on the master as she pushed magic into the lacrima.

The master answered a couple of minutes later. **"Hello. Oh its you Rei, whats wrong?" he asked when he noticed her serious face.**

"Hello Master. Well the job I took before leaving, I grabbed Gajeel before leaving and we have been in Rose Town for over an hour now" Rei explained with a frown.

 **"Yes. Rei is something the matter with the job" Makarov asked with worry written on his face.**

"Yes. Once we got here we met the Mayor at his house and talked a bit before getting into the details, he upgraded it to S-class a few hours before we got here so there should be a similar request on their board. Master can you send an S-class mage to assist us Please" Rei stated as she smiled at her guild master.

 **"Yes, in fact Mystogan just got back I will send him to help you two before he goes on his job, ok?" Master Makarov replied.**

"That is fine Master but only if he accepts" Rei smiled at the old master.

 **"Of course and Rei where is Gajeel anyway" Makarov asked out of curiosity.** Rei smiled as she told him that the Iron Dragon Slayer was in the shower and then she said goodbye before she hung up. "Guess I should make something to eat" Rei said as she stood up after putting her communication lacrima back into her coat pocket.

* * *

Gajeel was out of the shower ten minutes later while Rei was still cooking. He was dressed in black pyjama pants and a navy blue tank top. Gajeel who smelt the food decided to sit at the kitchen island to await the food as he was hungry and it's not like he had anything else to do. It was 30 minutes after that and another 10 minutes of preparation before a plate of rice and curry was put in front of him.

Rei also put iron scraps on a smaller plate for him as well as putting the rice cooker and the pot of curry on the table for if they wanted more. They ate in relative silence with Gajeel adding in compliments as he scoffed down his food and more. Rei only had two platefuls but she couldn't help but smile that someone liked her food as only Lucy had ever ate it before.

 _'I wonder who this Mystogan person is that Master is sending to help us. Shit I need to tell Gajeel about that' Rei thought with a mental face palm._ "Hey Gajeel, Master is sending an S-class mage called Mystogan to help us. I don't know when he will get here but I'm going to go in the shower now" Rei said as she stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Whatever" Gajeel muttered between bites in his food.

Rei just shook her head as she left the kitchen and grabbed her toiletries, pyjamas and clean underwear from the drawers she put her stuff in. On the way to the bathroom she grabbed a couple of towels from the cupboard next to the bathroom. She then headed to the bathroom and ran a bath, putting the hotels rose scented bubble bath in it. When it was full enough she turned off both taps and then stripped before slowly entering the bathtub.

After awhile of just soaking in the tub, Rei ducked under the water to soak her hair before coming back up and then she grabbed her coconut shampoo. She put some in her hand before closing the cap, putting the bottle down and then lathering the shampoo in her hair. When she was sure that her hair was lathered in her shampoo enough she dipped under the water again to rinse out her.

Once that was done she repeated the action with her coconut conditioner. She then washed her body with the hotel rose scented body wash before rinsing it off and pulling out the plug letting the water drain. After the water was gone she stepped out of the bath and wrapped the larger towel around her body. She used the smaller one to towel dry her long butt length hair till it was damp and she quickly dried off her body.

After she was dry enough Rei pulled on a pair of yellow lacy panties with black trim and then she put on a matching lacy bra. Rei then pulled on light grey sleeping shorts with a blue tie, which she tied into a ribbon, and a blue tank top with grey writing that says **Sleepy Head** across the chest area. She then brushed out her hair and fringe before braiding her hair.

She put her dirty clothes next to Gajeel's in the dirty clothes basket by the sink along with the wet towels. She would wash them down at the laundry room in the morning. Rei then left the bathroom, switching the light off on the way out, and closing the door as she then headed to the kitchen where she noticed the dishes had been washed, dried and put away so she headed back through only to notice Gajeel already asleep.

She walked over to his side and switched off his lamp. "Thank you, Gajeel" Rei whispered with a smile. With that she headed to her own bed, getting comfy under the covers before switching her lamp off and drifting to sleep. She didn't notice that Gajeel was actually only pretending to sleep or the small smile on his face.

"It's the least I could do" He muttered before turning over so his back was to his partner.

He closed his eyes thinking about everything that happened that day. First he joins Fairy Tail with Juvia only to be met with mostly glares and then Rei walks in not long after to also join the guild. Then Team Natsu returns and a confrontation begins until his partner puts them in their place with a lecture, singing in front of the guild and getting into a brawl.

Also getting confronted by the Shrimps teammates as she hid behind a tree before getting electrocuted along with a beat down before Rei interfered again and then getting asked to go on this job. He sighed before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

 **(Gajeel POV)**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast, so yawning I got out of bed and headed for the kitchenette to be met with an already dressed partner eating her breakfast. She waved at the seat in front of her indicating to the plate there and another small one with iron scraps on it.

Grunting in thanks I sat down to eat and she smiled at me before going back to her breakfast. This woman was confusing and a mystery that I feel myself wanting to figure out.

She finished before me since she had already ate about half of hers before I got up. There was a knock at the door as she was washing her dishes which she finished quickly and put on the drying rack before drying her hands.

"Coming" she called to whoever was at the door. She then left as I just grunted before finishing my breakfast and washing, drying and putting the dishes away. I then tuned into the conversation going on in the living area as I sat back down in my chair.

"You must be Mystogan-san" he heard his partner ask the male by the scent he was smelling. "Yes" a low but soft voice answered her. Gajeel decided to meet this guy who was joining them on this mission.

"I'm Rei and Gajeel is the man who just came from the kitchen" she said without even looking at me. I know that I wasn't making any noise so how did she know that I was walking over. _'Whatever but gihihi, it's going to be fun figuring her out' I laughed inwardly._

"Nice to meet you'd so what is the mission about. The Master only told me that it had been upgraded to S-class" this Mystogan guy asked.

Why he was wearing those weird clothes with a hood and mask was beyond me. I have a feeling he might just wear that mask and hood even when sleeping. Rei began explaining the mission to the weirdo so I decided to go get changed into clean clothes.

* * *

 **That's this chapter done. This will be getting continued in the next chapter but here is chapter 2 finally.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

**Hey everyone. This is not an update but instead an intervention. I am going back and starting this story over from the beginning again. Some things will be getting changed but others will stay the same.**

 **I will be introducing Rei into the story earlier than I did as I want her to take part in the Phantom Lord. So instead of the two Heartfilia sisters going their separate ways after they run away they will stay together and join Fairy Tail at the same time.**

 **That is all I am going to tell you guys the rest will have to be a surprise. So I hope you like the changes I will make.**


End file.
